Bohaterów dwóch
Bohaterów dwóch to crossoverowy komiks wydany w Polsce za pośrednictwem Magazynu Cartoon Network, a w Ameryce pojawił się w Cartoon Network Action Pack, wydawanym przez DC Comics. Fabuła W Tokio, w Japonii, Gwen i Kevin zwiedzają zabytki kulturowe. Podczas spaceru, dzwoni do nich Ben, który prosi ich, by przyszli do studia, w którym kręcona jest reklama Mr. Smoothy, w której Tennyson gra główną role. Para odmawia mówiąc, że nadal nie są pewni tego, czy chłopak powinien to robić. Nagle za tłumem fanek, czekających przed wejściem do studia, pojawia się wielki portal, z którego wychodzi Sfora. Mutanci szybko przyciągają uwagę gapiów. Tennyson wkracza do akcji, lecz zza jego pleców wylatuje Rex. Zaskoczeni spotkaniem, wymieniają się pozdrowieniami i rozpoczynają bitwę. Ben zamienia się w Gniewa i atakuje Biowilka. Rex próbuje przemówić mu, że on się nimi zajmie, bo chłopak ich nie zna. Nagle atakuje ich Skalamander, ale Salazar broni siebie i przyjaciela Łupniołapami. Sfora jest zaskoczona pojawieniem się Bena i stwierdzają, że Czarny Rycerz nic o nim nie wspominała. Akcja przenosi się do wymiaru Rexa. Czarny Rycerz oferuje Sforze odnalezienie Van Kleissa, ale uda im się to, gdy grupa pomoże Providence zdobyć Prometium, rzadki pierwiastek, wysoce magnetyczny. Kobieta, z pomocą Cezara, wysyła Sforę do innego wymiaru. Ponownie w teraźniejszości, grupa E.V.O. zaczyna uciekać bohaterom. Rex pyta Bena, czy nie ma czegoś szybszego w swoim zegarku, po czym generuje Ślizgacz, a obok niego pojawia się Jetray. Rex twierdzi, że Sfora dostała się do świata Bena, bo znalazła jakiś sygnał z Ultimatrixa. Nagle bohaterów napadają fanki Tennysona. Próbując je zgubić, Rex wpada na pomysł. Przyjaciele wymieniają się kurtkami, co umożliwia Benowi ucieczkę od wielbicieli. W małej uliczce, grupa spotyka Gwen i Kevina. Salazar zaczyna flirtować z kuzynką Bena, ku niezadowoleniu Kevina. W tym czasie, Bena porywa tłum fanek. W końcu Gwen rozdziela rywali. Dziewczyna próbuje ustalić czego Sfora szuka na ich Ziemi. Szybko znajduje odpowiedź. Mutanci udają się do Laboratorium cząsteczek atomowych Moto Osaka. Rex tworzy Rexotocykl i proponuje drużynie podwózkę. Kevin mówi, że sami dadzą sobie radę. Po odjechaniu Salazara, Ben wzywa taksówkę. W laboratorium badawczym Moto Osaka, Sfora atakuje pracującego tam naukowca i grożąc wyłudzają od niego cały zapas Prometium, które jest wolne od nanitów. Wtem do budynku dostają się bohaterowie i bezzwłocznie ruszają do ataku na przeciwników. Ben zamienia się w Pajęczarza i próbuje pomóc poszkodowanemu naukowcowi. Biowilk rzuca w stronę grupy bombę. Gwen ochrania swoich przyjaciół, a Rex osłania naukowca. Niestety, okazuje się, że bomba była pełna nanitów, które został wchłonięte przez naukowca i zamieniły go dinozaura E.V.O. Potwór wyskakuje z budynku i rozpoczyna sianie chaosu w Tokio. I-Bol próbuje wygenerować portal, przez który Sfora mogłaby uciec, jednak transporter jest uszkodzony. Rex biegnie zająć się szalejącym E.V.O., a drużyna Bena dogania uciekającą Sforę. Pajęczarz zamienia się w Ostatecznego Pajęczarza i rozpoczyna walkę. Tymczasem Rex goni potwora, a gdy ten atakuje go ogonem, chłopak wskakuje mu na grzbiet i leczy. Wśród Rexa pojawia się tłum fanek, ale chłopak zauważa wybuch w laboratorium, więc opuszcza wielbicielki. Skalamander informuje, że transporter znowu działa, więc I-Bol może otworzyć portal. Ostateczny Pajęczarz ciska Biowilkiem w I-Bola, który upuszcza pojemnik z Prometium. Pierwiastek przejmuje Kevin. Zjawia się Rex i razem z Benem odstraszają Sforę, która znika w portalu. Salazar zauważa, że jego jedyna droga do domu się zamyka. Gwen interweniuje i utrzymuje przejście swoimi mocami. Chłopak cieszy się, że nie utknie w nie swoim świecie. Kevin również wyraża zadowolenie, że Rex już ich opuszcza. Drużyna żegna się z Salazarem, który po chwili znika w błękitnym portalu. Później w centrali Providence, Rex opowiada o przygodzie Bobo, który uważa, że taka wyprawa to coś w sam raz dla niego. Salazar cieszy się, że znowu mógł spotkać Bena i poznać jego drużynę. Tymczasem we wszechświecie Bena, Tennyson ogląda jego japońską reklamę Mr. Smoothy, która powinna być emitowana wyłącznie w Japonii. Kevin i Gwen żartują z przyjaciela, a Ben wiedząc, że teraz cały świat widzi jego reklamę, czuje się upokorzony. Postacie * Rex Salazar * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Bobo Haha (epizodycznie) * Cezar Salazar (epizodycznie; retrospekcja) * Naukowiec (debiut) Wrogowie * Sfora ** Biowilk ** Skalamander ** I-Bol * Dinozaur E.V.O. (debiut; zmieniony Naukowiec) * Czarny Rycerz (retrospekcja) * Van Kleiss (epizodycznie; retrospekcja; sylwetka na hieroglifie) Kosmici użyci przez Bena * Gniew * Jetray (debiut) * Pajęczarz (debiut) * Ostateczny Pajęczarz (debiut) Cytaty Błędy * W kliku scenach, mankiety rękawiczek Rexa są niebieskie. * W komiksie występuje wiele błędów w kolorystyce maszyn Rexa. ** Funchucks'y mają pomarańczowo-szarą kolorystykę, zamiast niebiesko-szaro-czarnej. ** Ślizgacz posiada pomarańczowe odcienie, w miejscu gdzie kolor powinien być szary. ** Rexotocykl posiada drobne błędy kolorystyczne w miejscu, w którym siedzi Rex oraz z tyłu pojazdu. * W scenie, w której portal do wszechświata Rexa powoli się zamyka, Gwen nie posiada pończoch. * Podczas walki ze Sforą, Kevin początkowo posiada brązową zbroję, następnie srebrną, a na koniec ponownie brązową. * Po powrocie do swojego wszechświata, Rex przebywa w swoim pokoju razem z Bobo w Providence. Błąd polega na tym, że akcja komiksu dzieje się po podróży w czasie Salazara, dlatego chłopak ze swoim szympansem nie powinni zamieszkiwać Providence, a Zakład i należeć do Grupy zwalczającej rządy Providence. Ciekawostki * Gniew jest jedynym obcym użytym przez Bena, który użyty był również w odcinkach "Przymierze bohaterów: część 1" i "Przymierze bohaterów: część 2". Pajęczarz i Jetray pojawili się jedynie w retrospekcji. * Alfa zostaje wspomniany przez Czarnego Rycerza. * Kevin mówi o "potworze, który wyszedł z oceanu i zaczął atakować miasto". Wypowiedź chłopaka nawiązuje do popularnej "Godzilli", która powstała w Japonii. * W Magazynie Cartoon Network, komiks został podzielony na dwie części. Galeria HeroTimesTwopg1.jpg HeroTimesTwopg2.jpg HeroTimesTwopg3.jpg HeroTimesTwopg4.jpg HeroTimesTwopg5.jpg HeroTimesTwopg6.jpg HeroTimesTwopg7.jpg HeroTimesTwopg8.jpg HeroTimesTwopg9.jpg HeroTimesTwopg10.jpg HeroTimesTwopg11.jpg HeroTimesTwopg12.jpg HeroTimesTwopg13.jpg HeroTimesTwopg14.jpg HeroTimesTwopg15.jpg HeroTimesTwopg16.jpg HeroTimesTwopg17.jpg HeroTimesTwopg18.jpg HeroTimesTwopg19.jpg HeroTimesTwopg20.jpg Kategoria:Komiksy Kategoria:Towar Kategoria:Crossover